The Convicts
by trevtrev04
Summary: This is a story of a squad of Marines who were convicted on dfferent felonies. Led by Sgt. Henry Dunn who murdered another marine. this is the story of the toughest squad of maries during the Human-Covenant war
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do not own halo I only write fan fictions based on it. The characters in this story are made up and I guess they do belong to me. Here is chapter 1 its my first fanfic so please don't hold back on your reviews Sgt. Henry Dunn is our main character in this story **

_**THE CONVICTS CHAPTER 1:**_

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked judge Hartman.

"Guilty your honor." Said one of the few in the stands

"Sergeant Henry Dunn you are pledged guilty for the murder of Private McMillan. I sentence you to 30 years in military prison with no chance of early parole." Stated judge Hartman his voice booming thorough the courtroom.

**3 months earlier **

"Sarge we've got a problem." Yelled Pvt. McMillan over the booming of his DMR.

"Tell me something I don't know" called Sgt. Henry Dunn

The brute chieftain appeared in Dunn's scope. He moved his crosshairs to its head and fired off a shot. The round only bounced off its armor and the beast ran for cover out of Dunn's line of sight. "Shit" he cursed to himself and chose a new target.

They were planted in a foxhole in a hill that overlooked the covenant lines, picking off infantry with precision weapons. Sgt. Dunn, Pfc. Sheppard, and Pvt McMillan were all part of the 2nd recon squad in easy company. They were told to hold out there as long as possible and wait for the pelicans to return for extraction, but Sgt. Dunn knew they weren't coming back for jack shit.

Covenant troops were massing and trying to get up the hill. Marine lines broke and they fell back to the other side of the hill and the recon squad was all that was standing between the covenant and the ONI base. The planet vertex 2, a mining colony in the middle of nowhere, was destroyed and the Cole Protocol was in effect.

"We are short on ammo Sarge" cried McMillan shoving his last clip into the DMR.

"At least you're not Sheppard here." Dunn said, "He is my spotter he has an SMG."

"We need to fall back!" Sheppard said and stood up. Four needles entered his spine and he fell to the ground in a pained cry.

"Damnit Sheppard is down" Dunn didn't know who he was talking to, it was them 3 and covenant infantry. He turned to see McMillan bolting toward the ONI wall were the marines fell back toward. Damnit, what a coward. Dunn thought to himself. he scooped up Sheppard and began to fall back as well.

Suddenly marines arrived to help Dunn out with the Wounded Sheppard. A few elite kill teams appeared on the hill and charged the battle weary marines. Dunn pulled his shotgun and blasted a slug into one elite who charged his position.

"Banshees incoming" yelled one of the marines.

With no hesitation Dunn grabbed a rocket launcher from a marine who was frozen by battle fatigue. He locked on and fired. The fighter erupted in blue flames and twisted purple wreckage. By then the covenant infantry was positioned on the hill and shooting down on the poor marines. "Please god help me out of this hellhole." Dunn prayed to himself. Plasma shots hit and scorched the ground all around him. "Shit lord please don't let me burn" he felt a little more panicked this time.

They reached the blast doors of the ONI base. Gate 1-4E a sign read McMillan was sitting under the sign when Dunn reached him, Magnum loaded.

"You piece of shit," Dunn angrily spit through his clenched teeth "You left us to die up there."

Dunn aimed the Magnum to McMillan's face "I'll blow your damn head off, Sheppard is dead."

"Sarge I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me" he cried

Too late Dunn pulled the trigger. The round entered the private's forehead, blood and brains splattered the wall and floor. Dunn suddenly realized what just happened. His rage took over his actions. Suddenly medics rushed to McMillan, and MPs (military police) shoved Dunn to the ground.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Ok it was a short chapter but its mi first fanfic so it's not perfect**

**Please R&R don't hold back I need to know how I'm doing so be blunt I won't be offended (p.s. I was using a shitty keyboard so if there r any typos that's why don't comment on typos) CHAPTER WILL Be OUT ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I do not own halo I only write fan fictions based on it the characters are made up and I guess they do belong to me. Here is chapter its my first fanfic so please don't hold back on your reviews**

**Authors notes: SGT. Dunn has been in prison for a year now **

**The Convicts Chapter 2: April 2, 2552 Onboard prison station 22 orbiting Planet Mars**

Prison is a bitch; Sgt. Dunn has been in jail for a year now. He killed another marine in blind

rage.

"I can't believe I'm here in this hellhole instead of fighting." He thought to himself.

His mail arrived, all he usually gets is the newspaper. "Earth under siege" it stated the caption underneath read "city of new Mombasa is almost destroyed" Dunn couldn't believe it the newspaper read that a covenant carrier went into slipspace and took half of New Mombasa with it. He also read that a squad of ODST landed in New York City.

The cell suddenly opened up. It was dinner time. The usual pork surprise, green Jell-O and some Juice. The food was bad but Dunn was able to stomach it. Its all hes been eating for a year.

"YOU ASSHOLE" a big black man with tattoos yelled across the cafeteria. "Ill kill you for that" it seemed a short skinny prisoner knocked over his tray. The big prisoner was ready to attack. Dunn stood up and strolled over to the scene. The black man was going to swing when Dunn caught his fist.

The black man was startled at first but then was furious

"Step off white boy" he yelled.

"Back off before you lose your hand" Dunn said calmly"

"YOU WANT SOME OF REGGIE" he loudly threatened. He went to punch Dunn with his second fist. Dunn quickly twisted Reggie's arm. It cracked loudly and Reggie fell to the ground. Dunn then stepped on his head and knocked him out. That's when the guards came and wrestled him to the ground.

"Dunn to the hole" a guard yelled

The hole is a small room underground with no light and a big slab of concrete for a bed. The hole messes with your mind. It's real bad if you are claustrophobic. Dunn was going for 3 days but it's not his first time. The last time was 3 days ago he was in for 2. Dunn just fell asleep he can sleep for 3 days not a problem.

He was awoken by a loud grinding sound. That meant the door was opening. He looked at his watch, its only been 2 hours. A man with a suit came down. He had a scar over his left eye and was bald.

"My name is Donavan I work for ONI." He said "I'm gathering a squad together and I want you to be their leader."

"What if I refuse?" asked Dunn

"You stay here." Said Donavan

"Hmm good point" Dunn said. "You know I need to be here for 29 more years right?"

"I'm aware of that yes but if you join my squad you will be released to my custody in about 3 days" he said

"Well if it will get me out of here I accept" Dunn happily accepted. They shook hands and both left the hole.

Life in jail continued for 3 days Dunn still got the paper. The siege on Earth is still continued a hospital in New York City was brutally attacked. The covenant sent hundreds of grunts as cannon fodder. Hundreds of grunts died. Dunn chuckled to himself "I would have enjoyed that"

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

SGT. Dunn was standing next to Donavan waiting for the squad to arrive. Dunn wondered why they were still in prison. His question was soon answered. Guards brought 5 men all chained to each other.

"Is this my squad?" asked Dunn.

"If they pass the tests." He answered, Dunn wondered what tests.

The 6 men stood in front of them. Dunn recognized one. It was Reggie.

"Hey there white boy" he said "you know I'll get you next time right"

"Have fun with that" said Dunn

The rest of the squad told Dunn their names. Fred, Trevor, Matt, and Perry all white the only black person was Reggie. I bet Reggie was offended inside but he didn't show it.

" Hello everyone my name is Donavan this is SGT. Dunn." He loudly stated. "Dunn here is the squad leader. I chose you guys because of your violent past. You guys will probably be the most violent squad of leathernecks in UNSC history." The men looked bold to hear him say that.

Dunn than began to speak. "As you know earth has been attacked by the covenant bastards. Who wants to get out of prison and go defend the human home world? Dunn asked

The men cheered, most likely because they were going to be free (well semi free)

"Good" said Donavan. "Because here is your first assignment"

_**AUTHORS NOTES:**_

ok theres chapter 2 please R&R I wanna know how mi story is remember im using a bad keyboard so there will b a lot of typos. The chapters are short that's because I only get 1 hour computer time a day and Im not a big fan of typing or writing. When I was talken about new York city it was from a good story called we were soldiers by xXchrisdabeastXx _**its about ODST fighting in NYC I highly recommend it.**_

_**CHAPTER 3 COMING ASAP**_


End file.
